Apologize
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: OneShot song fic based on the song Apologize. "I'm so sorry." Although her heart screamed, she spoke louder. "It's way too late for apologies Inuyasha."
1. Apologize

I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the rights to the song Apologize by Timbaland and One Republic

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Kagome? I've got something to ask you, can you meet me at the park by the old school?" Inuyasha asked his long time girlfriend.

"Of course," Kagome answered, trying to hold in her excitement. As soon as she hung up she squealed and turned ot her best friend. "This is really it Sango! He's going to ask me marry him, after 4 years he's finally going to ask me!"

"Just don't get your hopes up Kagome," Sango said cautiously. "You know how he has been... in the past."

Kagome smiled. "But I know he's changed, I can feel it. Kikyou moved away months ago and he's been so different!"

Sango gave her friend a sad smile. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again, for your sake I hope you're right about him."

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Kagome's eyes lit up as Inuyasha walked towards her. She played with her hands in her lap, trying to squelch her excitement, but not succeding. "Hello," she said, turning to him as he sat down beside her.

Inuyasha looked away. "Kagome I love you, but..."

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

Kagome felt her heart shatter into a million piecesat that one word, nothing good ever followed but.

"...Kikyou is in a bad way, she needs somebody Kagome and I'm the only one she's got. I love you."

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

Kagome stood up and turned to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder caused her whole body to freeze.

"I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down her face as she faced the man who had broken her heart over and over again.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

She looked into his eyes and the tears just stopped and although her heart ached and screamed she spoke louder then it. "It's way too late for apologies Inuyasha."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

"How many times is it going to take for me to learn? I've been so stupid, everytime you leave I take you back without a second thought."

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

"My heart keeps telling me I need you, but why? All you have taught me is the love equals pain."

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say... _

"And as much as I love you Inuyasha, I can't do this anymore, my heart can't take this anymore."

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late 

"Kagome I-"

"You what? You're sorry? Well it's too late to apologize Inuyasha," she said and walked away.

---

The phone rang and her heart sank._ Call from_ _Inuyasha_ flashed on the screen. After a few rings she took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me... I'm so sorry for leaving, I need you Kagome. Kikyou left me stranded."

She sighed as her head told her not to fall for it, but her heart screamed to give him another chance. "Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

* * *

A/N: I needed to write something while I'm waiting for character profiles for the next chapter of my story _Things Change_. Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to give me pointers, I'm always willing to get some constructive criticism, just don't flame please. 


	2. a note to the readers

OK, just to clarify any confusion I may have caused, this will NOT have any more chapters. The ending just shows that no matter what Inuyasha does to hurt her she will keep going back to him. For those of you who thought there would be more I'm sorry, but there won't, I don't have time to write another chapter and it would just be repetative if I did because we all know that no matter what Inuyasha does to Kagome she still loves him and would still take him back. Hope this explains more, again I'm sorry for any confusion I may have caused.


End file.
